spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Can't Reach
Gary Can't Reach is episode 2a of Life of Gary. Synopsis Gary is hungry, so he walks outside to see if Patrick has left any food scraps. He finds some, but PatrIck gets to them first. He then checks Squidward's kelp garden, but later remembers that he ate that yesterday. He then goes back to the pineapple and sees a high cupboard open, with a mountain of Snail Bites. Gary feels he is in heaven, until when he tries to get them he can't reach. To get up he jumps, then tightropes, barrel rolls, uses a snake to grab, uses a shark to grab, uses a lasso, tries to blow a bubble gum bubble up, uses a hair dryer to dry it out, which disintegrates it. He cries until SpongeBob gets home with a new bag. Trivia/Goofs * This episode was the first appearance of Patrick. * At the lasso scene, you can see a pink dot on the screen for a frame if you look close enough, * This episode was actually the first episode to air in the UK because of a broadcasting error. Thus, Gary Home Alone aired on it's airdate. * The running gag of the episode is that Gary's shell keeps breaking. Transcript (We open in on Gary) Gary: Meow. (Gary's stomach growls) Gary: Meooow. (Gary walks through a pet door, and then out the garage) Gary: Meow. (Gary slithers over to Patrick's rock, to see tons of food scraps) Gary: Meow! (Gary slithers over but then bumps into Patrick's butt) Gary: Meooow? Patrick: Hey, what's going on? Gary: Meow? Patrick: Oh. It's you. Here ya go. (Patrick hands Gary a scrap and then eats the rest) Gary: Meow. (Gary eats the scrap and then slithers to Squidward's garden) Gary: Meow? (Gary has a flashback) Squidward: La la la-What? Squidward: Grrr, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yes, Squidward? Squidward: KEEP YOUR MUTT FROM EATING IN MY KELP GARDEN! Gary: Meow. (Flashback ends) Gary: Meow. (Gary goes back to SpongeBob's pineapple) Gary: Reoww. (Gary turns to see an open cupboard.) Gary: Meow? (Gary slithers to it and then jumps for joy) Gary: Meow!!!!! (We see a cupboard full of a mountain of Snail Bites) (Gary falls to the ground, and then we see him making a cloud angel on a cloud rising up) Gary: Meoooow. (We then cut to where wee see Gary making a hole in the floor) Gary: Meow. (Gary climbs up to grab it, but can't reach) Gary: Meow? (Gary tries again) Gary: Mmmm, meow! (Gary jumps and tries to grab with his mouth, then fails. After that, we see him thinking but still going up and down, and then we see a trampoline below him, and he later moves to the side and cracks his shell) Gary (shell broken): Meow. (We go to the next scene where Gary has measuring tape attached up to the cupboard) Gary: Meow, meow meow! (Gary grabs a q-tip with his mouth and then tightropes across) Gary: Meow! (Gary reaches the top) Gary: Meow. (Gary takes out the q-tip and reaches with his mouth for the Snail bites, but he then falls) Gary: Meow. (The q-tip lands on him and then his shell cracks) Gary: Meow. (We go to Gary rolling a barrel to get the snail bites, but he then grabs them with his mouth and the barrel rolls away) Gary: Meow? (Gary's shell slides off and breaks) Gary: Meow meow. (Gary then falls off) Gary: Meow meow. (We then see a montage of Gary using a snake to grab the snail bites and then a shark to grab the snail bites, both times having the two animals escape out of Gary's grasp) Gary: Meow? (Gary grabs a lasso and grabs the knob) Gary: Meow! Meow! (Gary pulls but ends up knocking the cupboard shut) Gary: Meow meow. (Gary is chewing bubble gum and blows a bubble and slowly rises up) Gary: Meow! (The bubble pops) Gary: Meow meow. (Gary pulls out a hairdryer) Gary: Meow! (Gary blows the hairdryer, and the cupboard hardens up and then disintegrates) Gary: M, m, m, meooow! (Gary starts crying, and then the door opens) SpongeBob: Hey gar! I brought you some Snail Bites. The ones in the cupboard were expired. Gary: Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: Alright. Here's one for being patient- (The snake and shark run across the living room) Gary: Meow! (Gary runs upstairs) SpongeBob: Huh. I was just about to give him his Snail Bite. User Ratings How did I do with this one? You decide! Put your name and a score of 1 to 10. You must tell why you liked it or didn't like it. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:2014 Category:BagelBoxd Category:Episode Transcripts